<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakout by AXEe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530483">Breakout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe'>AXEe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, F/F, Gen, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>13/Rose AU of The Doctor's prison escape from "Revolution of the Daleks"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The exercise yard in this prison left a lot to be desired.    Still her fellow prisoners were a motley bunch, a pair of Ood that she'd christened Bonnie and Clyde, a Pting who did his best to eat the bars (which didn't work but still points for trying), a Weeping Angel (how they keep it in place was a mystery, but still better it was in here then out and about in the universe).</p><p>And finally a Silent stood to her direct left, looking odd dressed in the bright red prison jumpsuit in place of the all-black ensemble that she was used to seeing them in (when she remembered that they even existed that is).</p><p>"Forgot you were there" she told the Silent.</p><p>"You would, wouldn't you?" a new voice said, its tone teasing "hope you at least remember me"</p><p>Freezing, The Doctor slowly turned to face the speaker, part of her hoping that it was real and part hoping that it was just some illusion.</p><p>"<em>Rose</em>" she breathed as she saw Rose Tyler standing in the area across from her.</p><p>"Miss me?" Rose grinned</p><p>"But...<em>how</em>...?" The Doctor trailed off, looking her up and down.</p><p>"It's a rescue," Rose grinned, holding up a bright blue-purple ball in one hand "temporal displacement compression ball," she explained "bit of a mouthful.   Anyway, the important bit, this can get us out,"</p><p>Smirking, she gestured for The Doctor step back before squeezing the ball, the glowing sphere shattering, expanding into a watery blue-purple bubble of translucent energy which enveloped both women.     Stepping forwards, Rose quickly and easily walked through the bars separating them.</p><p>"Hi" she breathed"</p><p>"Hi" The Doctor repeated, still stupefied.</p><p>"Come on!" Rose quickly grabbed her hand "we've only got less than a minute before this thing wears off!"</p><p>Tugging her along, the pair raced down the corridor, the bubble rippling and shimmering around them as they easily passed through walls like they weren't even there.</p><p>"How'd you find me?" The Doctor asked "more to the point, how are you even <em>here</em>?"</p><p>"Crossed back over a few years ago," Rose explained "found you after I heard about a woman who was imprisoned by the Judoon for seven thousand different crimes.   Figured it was probably you.   Left turn!"</p><p>Making a sharp left they passed through two more walls.</p><p>"Anyway," Rose continued "got myself arrested and sent here.   Took me nearly twenty years to get the cell next to yours," stumbling they passed through another wall into a cell, the bubble vanishing as they did.</p><p>"Right," digging around under the lone bunk, Rose unearthed a leather wrist strap "ta-da!" she proudly held up the dusty vortex manipulator, quickly fastening it to her wrist.</p><p>"Do I want to know how you smuggled that in here?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Probably not," Rose shrugged as alarms began to scream around them "come on!" grabbing The Doctor's hand she held it atop the vortex manipulator before pressing the switch, the air warping around them in a nauseating tight feeling.</p><p>Gasping as the air returned to normal, The Doctor grinned as she looked around, finding that they'd teleported directly into the TARDIS, the lights slowly coming on as the ship woke up, letting out a pleased-sounding warble as Rose took a step towards the console.</p><p>"Hello, old girl," Rose grinned, giving one column an affectionate pat "I love the new looks" she grinned.</p><p>"Yeah?" The Doctor asked as she moved towards the wall, finding a new set of clothes waiting for her.</p><p>"Yeah" Rose nodded.</p><p>"So, not that I'm complaining mind you, but why are you back?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>Rose's expression became serious and she sighed.</p><p>"There's nothing left for me back there" she shrugged.</p><p>"Oh," The Doctor said "how old are you now?" she asked.</p><p>"Old enough" Rose shrugged.</p><p>"And the other me?" The Doctor asked "oh" she realized as Rose shook her head "I'm sorry.    How did he...?"</p><p>"Just old age," Rose shrugged "it was a good life," she said "don't worry about that, it was a <em>good</em> life.    But...," she trailed off and sighed, gesturing to the room in general "towards the end, John--the metacrisis--started working on a way to get me across the void safely," she held out her arm, nodding towards the vortex manipulator "I still don't know how he did it, but somehow he jury-rigged this to get me across"</p><p>"And after he died, you came back" The Doctor reasoned.</p><p>Rose nodded.</p><p>"Anyway, enough about me," she dismissed "what about you? What have you been up to?"</p><p>"Oh you know, the usual," The Doctor shrugged "saved the universe, <em>destroyed</em> the universe and then rebooted it"</p><p>"Why does that not surprise me?" Rose chuckled as the TARDIS lights came on in full, the timeship happily humming away in both their minds.</p><p>"So," The Doctor began "how long are you planning on staying here?" she asked.</p><p>"Depends," Rose shrugged "how long will you have me?"</p><p>"You know the answer to that"</p><p>"Yeah," Rose ducked her head shyly "I guess I do"</p><p>Grinning at each other, they both worked the controls, the TARDIS happily humming away...</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought :=)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>